


Typical Life

by Angel_Duck_Tales_5



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/F, F/M, Horror, Humor, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Original Fiction, Romance, Slice of Life, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Duck_Tales_5/pseuds/Angel_Duck_Tales_5
Summary: Life creates lots of different experiences for many people. There is a common factor for these experiences that may happen to almost everyone on the planet though. I am no exception to that rule, and I'm here to show you these relatable experiences in life....I ain't revealing my identity though. Applicability, immersion, and relatability is key here. You may call me "Anon" though, if you guys really want to call me by some name.Anyways, welcome to the story of life...





	Typical Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have many stories about relatable experiences in life, but before we get into any of that stuff first, I must introduce you about myself first. Of course, I'm not telling you about my proper identity, since it would be much harder to relate. What I can tell you, however, is about what you should expect from this story. Now then, ready to walk on the path of life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, this is my first time writing a completely original original story. Without the assistance of pre-made plots from my favorite cartoons and video games, I have no idea how this is gonna god and it has a possible chance of failing real badly. But it could also go very well, and people may love it as much as my other stories. I don't know until I try, so...here I go!

Life is different for many people. It may be ridiculously easy for some, unforgivingly hard for others, and just okay for many others. There is no doubt that there are some experiences in life that many people can share though. It could be fun times, depressing times, or maybe even straight up crazy times. I am no exception to that rule, and I'm here to show you the relatable experiences in life.

...Wait, you wanna know who I am?

...Sorry, but I ain't telling you my identity, dude. It's the Internet, after all.

But I do have another, more important reason for not revealing my identity here. You see, by not revealing my identity, this story could become more applicable to people. In this story, immersion and relatability is key. You can go ahead and get to know the proper identities of my family, friends, and loved ones, but I'm not gonna reveal my identity, for relatability purposes. It'll make stepping into my shoes of perspective much easier, you know?

Although, if you really don't want me to go nameless...

_...Then you may call me "Anon"._

That's short for anonymous, which definitely fits what this story's trying to do and—you get the idea already, don't you?

Well, I have no idea how sharing the story of life is actually gonna go, and I legitimately have no idea how people may react to said story, but...

One thing I do know for sure is that this story could probably connect others due to shared experiences. It could probably get people talking about their own versions of these shared experiences and how it went. Maybe they could even make a couple friends of their own due to relating with each other on their experiences (that is, if some people wanted to make friends). Perhaps that is my ultimate goal with this story.

Nonetheless, I think I'm just about done with an introduction to myself and the story now. This chapter may feel a bit short, but introductions don't normally take this long in real life, unless you're a really chatty person.

Anyways, enough preamble. Let's get started and walk on the endless path that is life. Welcome, my fellow readers, to the universal story of life and its experiences...


End file.
